Blood Bonds
by Dark Dreamer 92
Summary: What happens when Zero and Kaname make a deal. I do not own any characters and rate for lemons in later chapters. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't like DON'T read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other day. They did the same things got up, got dressed, and went to class, and after class when it started to get dark they would guard the night class. Well the strangest thing happened today as they went to go to the night class building. Yuuki told him he would have to work alone tonight, she never told him why and he didn't bother to ask. He did as told and went alone. He made sure no one got close to teh night class, and as he went to leave someone called his name "Zero" he turned around and who else to be faced with but Kaname himself.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kaname asked as politely as he possibly could.

Zero hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and walking twords Kaname.

"Zero, I would like to make a deal. My blood for yours."

Zero looked at him with a weird face. He did not understand what he meant. Did he mean like to drink or some other weird thing? He wasn't sure so he was going to ask.

"What do you mean by my blood for your?"

"What I mean is instead of sucking Yuuki's blood suck mine. I bet it will taste better. Plus she can't take muck more, with your blood lusting she hasn't had enough time to produce more blood in replace to what you have already taken from her. I look out for her and I have been noticing that she has gotten sick and she has become very pale. So drink my blood instead and give her time to produce more blood." Kaname said this in a very concerned but stern tone.

"Ok I get the whole drink your blood thing but what do you want with my blood?" Zero understood now but why would Kaname want his blood?

"Well I don't think it would be far for you to be able to drink my blood and me not yours."

Zero so did not like the sound of that but he has to admitt Yuuki was acting a little strange, and she was very pale. So he had to say yes no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Fine, when I want blood what do I do go looking for you or what?"

"Yes, most of the time I am either here or at school and if you can't find me I'll find you."

"How will you know when I need blood?" Zero did not understand that how could someone know something like that? What was he a stalker? Well he would find out.

"Well we will have a blood bond. When you suck another vampires blood you can tell when the other needs blood. So when you need blood I will know." Kaname said with little enthuisam.

"How do we get this blood bond thing?" Zero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You suck my blood and I suck yours."

"So Kaname do I just bite you now, or do we wait?"

"You can bite me now if you like, or we can wait til you want blood."

Zero stepped closer to Kaname and whispered "now" huskily into his ear. He could feel Kaname shiver he was pressed so close. He gave a little kiss to the spot he was about to sink his teeth into and licked it once before he sunk his teeth in the brunettes neck.

"Ungh" Kaname moaned as he felt Zero sink his teeth into his flesh. He love the feel. He had never had anyone suck his blood before. it just felt so right.

Zero had smiled into Kaname's neck when he heard the other boy moan. The sound was delightful. He loved the taste of the other boys blood. It was kinda sweet but mixed with the iron in his blood made the taste a bit bitter but he loved it. When he pulled away he looked at his prey. Kaname had a peaceful look on his face and a small smile on his lush looking lips.

When it was his turn to sink his teeth in the other boys neck he did the same thing Zero did he kissed the spot then licked but Kaname grazed his teeth over the spot then sunk his teeth in. He sucked the other males blood for a while. When he pulled back he thought the other boy looked beautiful. His hair all messed up from Kanames hands pulling his head to the side for better acess to his neck. Blood around the now healed neck, and most of all the dazed look on the other boys face. He slowly leaned down and licked up the drying blood. He looked into Zero's eyes and smile.

"Goodbye"Kaname said smiling but not moving.

"Bye"

Kaname leaned down and kissed the other boy on the lips, and thats how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero stood there shocked at what had just happened. Had Kaname really just kissed him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he wanted to feel Kaname's lips on his again. It was the most aamazing thing he has ever felt. It was like he was one with Kaname. (i know sounds cheesy live with it i couldn't come up with anything better.) He loved the feeling so much that he didn't even realize he ran after the brunette. He realized what he had done when he reached the night class dorms. He knocked and Ichijoe anwsered with a very angry looking Shiki clasped to his neck. Shiki looked up at Zero and scowled, and Ichijoe's expression wasn't any better.

"What are you doing here?" Ichijoe asked.

"Is Kaname here I need to talk to him?" Zero replied.

"Yes why?"

"I have something I need to discuss with him."

"Ichijoe let the boy in so we can go finish what we started." Shiki said and to prove his point he started leaving kisses down the blonde boys neck, nipping playfully here and there.

"Enter his room is the door at the end of the hall just up the stairs."

With that said they walked up the stairs and through the second door on the right. Zero followed lead, walking to Kaname's door. He knocked three times and with no anwser he opened thew door.

"Kaname" Zero asked, still no anwser. He walked over to the bed to see if he was asleep.

"Kaname" he asked softly again. No one was in the bed. He had heard right they said he was here but where is he? Then he saw the light under the bathroom door.

"Kaname" He said again this time a little louder. He then heard shuffling and the draining of water. Then out stepped a damp and shirtless Kaname.

"What are you doing here and wha tis it that you want?" Kaname asked pulling on a shirt.

"I came for a couple of reasons, but the main one was to ask why?"Zero asked.

"Why what?" Kaname asked slightly confused what was Zero talking about, he had no idea.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zero really wanted an anwser.

"Oh that, I'm sorry I really don't no why I did it. All I know is that I wanted to kiss you so I did." Kaname sasid with a light blush on his cheeks.

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes I did and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"You didn't offend me it's just hard to believe that you wanted to kiss me!" Kaname blushed at this comment.

"So whats wrong with me?"Kaname asked a little bit bitter now becouse Zero made it seem like he was better then everyone else, which he wasn't. Like it was wrong for him to want to kiss someone.

"No, thats not what I mean, what i'm trying to say is do you want to kiss me again?" Zero asked this while blushing like a madman.

"Yes" was Kaname's so soft reply. With that said Zero leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kanames'. Kaname kissed back the moment he felt Zero's lips on his. The kiss was sweet and soft. Kaname decided it time to make the kiss deeper so he licked Zero's bottom lip asking for enterance, which was granted proir to the lick. Tongues battled for dominace which Kaname won. After what felt like eternity the need for air overcame them and they broke the kiss, both panting.

"That was amazing...wow." Was all Zero could say.

"I know."

"Can we do it again?" Zero was as red as a tomato when he finished his sentence. Instead of replying Kaname just crushed their lips together. Zero imeditaly opened his mouth. When they broke the kiss this time Zero looked at the clock and gave a disapointed sigh.

"I have to go." Zero said not letting go of Kaname's shirt.

"Will you come see me tonight since we don't have class tomorrow?" Kaname really didn't want Zero to go. H ewanted him to stay right here with him and never let go.

"I will come ove rwhen you get out of class tonight, ok?" Zero said this in a very loving tone that was new for him, but Kaname just smiled and said just get here before dawn, and with that said he let go and led the silver haired boy to the front door. He leaned down and kissed the boy one last time. This time it was simple and sweet and had no tongue just some weird emotion neither boy has ever felt before. They didn't know if it was love or not but what ever it was they loved it.

"Good-night"

"Night" And with that said Zero walked away, waiting for tonight to come a little sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Note

Sorry about how short this chapter is I just couldn't think I what should happen next. Review and I'll updat as soon as I can, and any ideas are welcome for later chapter. Thank you

Dark Dreamer 92

* * *

As Zero walked to the day class dorms he couldn't get the thought of what he and Kaname were going to do tonight.

'Kanames' to much of a nice guy to try and sleep with me this early on' Just after that thought a loud shreiking noise made way to his ears.

"Zero, where have you been we have class in like thirty minutes."

"What, are you serious your saying I have been walking out here for an hour and a half."

"I guess, where were you, you never came back to the dorms?"

"Oh...um...I wasn't feeling so well so I decied to take a walk."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Not really I think I might just skip school today."

"Do you want me to tell headmaster?"

"No, all I need is some rest and I feel better later. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." He said the last part a little bitterly but he really didn't need her pestering him all day. After that being said he just started walking away. Once at his room he walked into the bathroom. He quickly got undressed and got in the shower. He cleaned up then got out when the water started to get cold. When he got out though he tripped and very ungracefully landed on his ass. Seeing as he was still wet he had trouble getting up and his first few attempts only left him on the floor bleeding. He didn't really understand why he was bleeding until he noticed that the sink he was trying to grab onto had a chip in it making the corner of it pointy. He tried not to look at the blood because he knew that if he did he would start to blood lust again and he didn't want that, but he ended up lookingat it anyway. Once he felt the need for blood eating at him he quickly got dressed and ran to the only place he knew to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but with the end of school exams and my boyfriend I haven't had time to update but I will try to update all my stories, soon, but for now here is the next pat to blood bonds. Review and again I will update as soon as possible.

Dark Dreamer 92

* * *

Zero ran until he came to the night class dorms. He didn't even bother to knock he just opened th edoor and ran in and up the stairs to Kanames' room and Kaname opened the door before he was even around the corner. As he rounded the corner he saw Kaname unbuttoning the first few buttons on the shirt. leaving enough of his pale neck showing and enough skin for Zero to sink his fangs into.

"Come on, get in here we don't want the others to see see you."

It wasn't even ten seconds that Zero was in the room before he was fang deep in Kaname. Kaname maoned as Zero sucked his blood he loved the feel of Zero sucking his blood, he wasn't sure why he liked it so much but just knowing that Zero was there and sucking his blood made him hot under the collar.

"Ze...ro" Kaname moaned.

"Zero thats enough." Kaname said in a stern voice. Zero didn't pull all the way back he stopped to lick at the wond that was slowly healing.

"Thank you. and how did you know I was coming?" Zero asked slightly confused as how Kaname knew he was coming.

"I told you that when you suck another vampires blood you can feel when they need blood. It make things easier for those vampires who suck lower class vampires blood to tell where they are when they are lusting for blood." Kaname said matter-of-factly.

"Oh so that is why you sucked my blood, right." Zero said a little hurt.

"No, if that is why I sucked your blood then I wouldn't have let you suck my blood in return."

"Why did you let me suck your blood?" Zero asked slightly confused as to why Kaname let him suck his blood in return.

"I wanted you to. I not quite sure why I let you do it but I wanted this bond with you. I guess it is just that I like you is all." Kaname said this with a blush adorning his face.

"Are you serious you like me, are you feeling ok, cause you were talking about me right?" Zero asked looking around the room looking to see if there were hidden cameras ar like someone else in there Kaname could be talking to. It's not that he didn't like Kaname back it's just he never imagined Kaname would like him. He thought Kaname was just acting to like get into his pants, then he thought back to his previous thoughts Kanames' to nice of a guy to do that to someone. How long has Kaname known Yuuki and he hasn't tried to get into her pants and he knew how hott Yuuki was.

"Yes I am talking about you, and yes I like you, and don't ask why because I don't know all I know is that I like you." Kaname sasid a little taken aback at how Zero reacted.

"Wow, the hottest guy at Cross academy likes me the guy noone but Yuuki can stand." Zero said this more to himself than to Kaname but Kaname still heard anyway. Zero smiled at Kaname and moved to stand in front of him(Kaname).

"I like you, too." With that said Zero leaned forward and caught Kanames lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname moaned as Zero ran his hand over his erection.

"Zero" Kaname moaned again.

"What is it that you want? Huh Kaname?" Zero asked with a smirk on his face.

"You, I want you to fuck me hard here and now." Kaname said completely losing himself in Zeros' kisses and touches.

They moved over to the bed. Kaname was in the process of getting Zeros' shirt off with out having to break the kiss. 'Thank god for button ups' The brunette thought after getting Zeros' shirt off. Zero had already gotten Kaname down to his boxers. Zero then moved his kisses down Kanames' jaw and to his (Kaname) neck. He (Zero) sucked, licked, and nipped until there was a big redish purple hickey. When he saw said hickey he smiled at his work. He had manged to mark the hottest guy at Cross Academy in more then one way. He was proud of himself.

After a few minutes Kaname was full blown begging.

"Please Zero just get on with it." Zero just smirked and kept licking and kissing around the place that Kaname wanted him to touch, kiss, and lick.

"God damnit if you don't fucking hurry up I'll it myself , now please please please TOUCH ME! " Kaname growled out.

"Fine, ruin my fun." After he (Zero) was finished he took all of Kaname in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. He (Zero) would occasionally suck on the tip and tongue the slit. When he felt the brunette was close he stopped much to Kanames' dismay.

"WHA?" cried Kaname he was so close too.

"Hey wheres the lube?" Zero asked.

"First drawer on the nightstand."

"Thank you" Zero then covered his fingers and placed them at Kanames enterance.

"Now you have to relax I don't want to hurt you more then I have to." Kaname didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. Zero pushed in one finger and started pumping it in and out. When he felt Kaname push back on his finger he added another, and within no time he had all three finger within Kaname. Zero then pulled his fingers out, and placed his member at Kanames' enterance.

"Ahh" Kaname moaned when zero was fully seated inside him. After a few minutes Zero looked down at Kaname for permission to move.

"Move" and that is exactly what he did he moved. He started out slow then Kanames' moans of "Harder" and "Faster" got him moving and now he was slamming in and out of Kaname. Zero felt he was close so he grabbed Kanames neglected cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh...ZERO!" Kaname screamed as he came all over his and Zeros' stomachs. With Kanames' walls tighting around him he didn't last much longer.

"KANAME!!!!"

They both layed there in silence until Zero broke it.

"I love you" He mumbled. Kaname just smiled and curled more into Zero side.

"I love you too, Zero." And they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Sorry but I think I am going to end the story here. I hope everyone liked it. Well thank you for reading my story.

Dark Dreamer 92


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up Zero felt something warm on his stomach and looked down to see a hand. everything then came flooding back. Kaname, he had fucked Kaname, not the other way around, he got to do the fucking. He then turned in the arms that held him captive not that he was complaining, and kissed his captor. Red eyes opening Kaname smiled.

"I could wake up like that more often." Zero smiled but blushed.

"Well I wouldn't mind waking you up like that." Kaname then smirked.

"What makes you think your the reason it could have been that I was being kissed awake." Zero's mouth hit the floor.

"You Bastard." Kaname then tightened his arms around Zero.

"I was just joking I really do like waking up to you in my bed." Zero tehn relaxed and smiled.

"Lets hope so."

"What do you mean by that, you don't believe I love you?" Kaname was now getting mad 'How dare he not believe that I didn't love him.'

"No I know you love me it was a joke you know like what you just did." Kaname visably relaxed.

"Oh ok" Kaname then leaned in for a kiss.

"I do love you, you know." Zero smiled. He knew alright.

"Yeah I know, I love you too." Then there was a loud knocking at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Kaname yelled.

"Ichijoe, we have to talk." With that the door slowly opened.

* * *

What will Ichijoe do when he find Zero in Kanames room well you have to read and then review to find out. (I really love your reviews) I know short but I am just getting back into the story so yeah. Well thank you for reading.

Dark Dreamer 92


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Blood Bonds:

"I do love you, you know." Zero smiled. He knew alright.

"Yeah I know, I love you too." Then there was a loud knocking at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Kaname yelled.

"Ichijoe, we have to talk." With that the door slowly opened.

SURPRISE!! SURPRISE!! SURPRISE!! SURPRISE!! SURPRISE!!

Zero and Kaname just froze, as Ichijoe looked up from the ground.

Ichijoe stared wide eyed at the boys huddled together on the bed.

"What the hell is going on in here? Kaname why is Zero in your bed and please tell me your not naked under that sheet!" Ichijoe was freakin out!!

"Ichijoe calm down" Kaname said trying to calm the close to hyperventilating boy. Ichijoe breathed in deeply then out slowly.

"OK I'm calm now tell me!" Ichijoe was confused why was Zero in Kaname's bed...with Kaname.

"OK first off, before I tell you, you have to promise to stay calm. OK." Kaname said giving Ichijoe a hard stare. Ichijoe thought for a minute about what Kaname had asked...it brought him to one conclusion as to why Zero would be in Kaname's bed with him still in it. he justed hoped he was wrong.

"I promise." The blonde was praying he was wrong.

"Zero is here because..." The brunette stopped to take a deep breath. "Because... Ilovehim." He said in one short gasp. Ichijoe heard what Kaname said but he wanted to make sure.

"What?" He asked feigning confusion.

"I love him" The pure blood replied. Ichijoe just sighed there was nothing he could do about Kaname loving Zero, but support him. Kaname was his best friend after all.

"Does he love you?" Ichijoe said glaring at Zero.

"Yes I love him" Zero replied smiling slightly. Ichijoe's glare dropped into a small smile to.

"Just don't hurt him, you do and I will hunt you down and kill you." Ichijoe said calmly. He was very serious, Kaname was like a brother to him.

"I won't" Zero said "It would kill me if I did." By this time Ichijoe had come and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So are you going to tell everyone else or are going to wait til they walk in on you too?" Ichijoe asked humorously. Zero looked at Kaname, and saw him smile.

"I want to tell them but I don't know if it's OK with Zero." Kaname said smiling at Ichijoe.

"It's OK with me, maybe then they won't hate me so much." Zero said in all seriousness. Kaname just smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you" Then he kissed him again.

"coughcough... I think if my suspicions are right I'm gonna leave so the two of you can get dressed and I'll meet you in the lounge with everyone else." With that Ichijoe left to round everyone up.

"Are you sure you want to tell?" Kaname asked Zero as he got up and grabbed a pair of pants from the closet and trowing them at Zero.

"They should fit you." The brunette said pulling on his own pants.

"Thanks and I don't care if we tell them, I'm gonna love you no matter what." Zero replied pulling on a shirt. Then walking to stand behind Kaname. Wrapping his arms around the thin waist of his lover. His kissed his neck lightly.

"I'll love you forever too." Kaname said turning in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. He looked into Zero's eyes and smiled before being pulled into a rough kiss. Pulling away Zero smiled.

"Lets go tell them." With that both boys walked out of their personal heaven into the real world. Both afraid of what would happen. Gripping tightly to Zero's hand Kaname walked to the door to the lounge and pushed open the door.

* * *

Sorry about the wait...I have had to work alot plus school so I'm pretty swamped. Well I hoped you liked it, well review and I'll work on getting the next chapter up...Please Review!! (I really love them) 


End file.
